Two Hearts of One Feeling
by Ayanami Chie Wakana
Summary: Soul mates would always be united, how far they are is not the question.The only question is, will they make each other happy?/KuoMiku/This is the story of two hearts, with one feeling.The story of a once one-sided love of Miku and Mikuo.


**I'm sorry for not updating, but I didn't have time, so I decided to just write this KuoMiku one-shot.**

**You guys do know what KuoMiku is… right?**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one-shot!**

**(From now on I won't be putting disclaimers in my stories, I put one on my profile and I think it'll do…)**

* * *

><p>We were always together… But since that Len guy entered your life, you always looked away…<p>

"_We'll always be together!" _

That's what you used to say. At that time though, your eyes were always on that Len guy… Always talking about him, always thinking about him, always… doing everything for him…

"_You know, Len got a perfect mark for Mathematics! How great is that?"_

That's all you talk about that time… Len this, Len that… Len everything! Didn't you see that he doesn't feel the same way to you?

And when you confessed, what did you get?

"_Sorry, but I don't feel the same way. I love someone else,"_

That's what you got. And then, you come crying to me. When he pushes you away, you come to me? Is that how it works now? I'm only a simple toy that you play when your favorite toy is broken? Is that it?

"_Please, please don't leave me like he did…"_

Do you know why I'm still with you to this day? It's because I love you… I wouldn't leave you… but you love that Len guy. The guy that broke your heart? You didn't even care…

"_I'm going to make him fall in love with me!"_

Why did you even try? It's obvious that he likes Rin, your classmate. The girl known for her charismatic personality and cute looks… you wouldn't stand a chance to her…

"_I'm going to give him chocolates, since it's almost Valentines'!"_

Why? We both know that he'll just throw all of them away after school. You've seen it with your own eyes, so why bother? It's obvious, he's expecting chocolates from Rin. And Rin's going to give him chocolates, like she always do every year. Why even waste energy on him?

"_I wish there was a way to make him fall in love with me…"_

Why? Why him? He's the one that made you cry! Why not me? The one that was always by your side, the one that comforted you when you cried over your rejection. Why him and not me?

"_Do you think Len'll like this?"_

No. He doesn't like anything that isn't Rin-given. Why do you love him to this level? Why? I really wish you'd just get over him, and find someone else. Isn't that better than trying to chase an unreachable dream?

"_Doesn't this look cute for him?"_

No, it doesn't. Can't we forget about him once? Can we just talk about random things that goes through my mind, like we used to, when we hang out in my apartment? Or your house? Or the café?

"_I want a carrot cake!"_

That was the one time in a few weeks we talked about something other than Len. We were talking about cakes, and cookies. I was really happy that time, but you just had to talk about Len. Can't we just forget about him? Do you love him that much?

"_H-He was k-kissing R-Rin!"_

That's what made you cry again… He's the reason you cried _twice_ but you still love him? Can't you get over him? Of course Rin would confess to him eventually… you're probably the only person in school that doesn't realize that they usually stare at each other, even when passing each other in the hallways…

"_I-I can't stand it! R-Rin already took his love, now his kiss? This is unfair!"_

It really is unfair… It's unfair that he has your love, and has your heart. I want it, but I can't have it, because you're giving it to someone who doesn't deserve it. You're blinded by him, aren't you? I wish I pushed you away, that time you came crying to me.

But do you know why I didn't?

That's right, it's because I love you, with all my heart. But you just can't see it…

I'm sorry.

I'm sorry that I'm pushing you away now.

I'm sorry that I'm leaving you like he did to you.

I'm sorry that I won't be here for you anymore.

I'm sorry that I don't even want to think about you anymore.

I want to forget about you, and I want you to forget about me.

But I know that it will be impossible for me to forget about you… But I'm sure it'll be easy for you to forget about me. Right? You have Len, so I'm not needed, right?

I'm really sorry.

I'm sorry that I'm moving away from you.

But I'm sure you'd be okay, because I'm not important to you. I'm just a broken toy to you, and Len is your favorite, so you wouldn't even notice if I'm not there, right? I'm sure you wouldn't notice it, so don't cry when you find this letter. It's not like you'll cry either way. Because you have Len, even if Len doesn't love you. You love him, and he's just wasting your love by throwing it away every time.

"_Y-You wouldn't b-betray me like he did right?"_

Yes, I would. Even if I said I wouldn't when you asked me, that doesn't mean I wasn't lying. I would betray you, for your own happiness. I hope you get Len, and have a happy life.

And again, I'm sorry… for everything I did… and I'm sorry that I'm leaving you forever…

I love you, and I hope you forget me, and lead a happy life.

Your best friend,

Mikuo Hatsune

* * *

><p>The girl with teal hair, dropped the letter, tears running down her cheek.<p>

"Mikuo…" she said, the name coming out of her mouth barely a whisper. She bit her lip and slowly dropped to her knees. "Why did you leave me…?" she took the letter and pulled the letter to her chest. "I-I can't live without you… why did you have to leave? I-Is it because y-you don't love me anymore? O-Or is it because I-I love Len…?" she said between sobs.

"But… I don't love him anymore… I finally realized it, Mikuo… why did you have to leave when I just realized that… I… That I love you…"

"Miku! Miku!" the teal haired girl, Miku, turned to her doorway to see Neru, her sister standing there, panting.

"W-What is it, Neru?" she asked wiping her tears

"It's Mikuo! He's at the airport! You got to go get him before it's too late!" Neru said frantically. Miku smiled sadly and looked at the letter again.

"It's too late already, Neru… he's leaving me now…" she said and let the tears flow down her cheeks again.

"… I'll let you have some privacy, then…" Neru said and left her room, closing the door. Once Neru left her room, Miku collapsed to the floor.

"It hurts, Mikuo… It hurts to know that the one that you love is leaving… you should know how it feels… How can I have a happy life, if you're not here to give me happiness?" Miku said to herself, sobbing.

"My chest… it feels heavy… I can't get up anymore Mikuo… Not without you helping me…" tears still running down her cheeks, she sat up.

"Mikuo…" she mumbled and stood up. She took her coat and walked out of her room. She stumbled down the stairs to the living room, and saw that Neru was there.

"N-Neru… get me to the airport… I want to see him one last time…" she begged her. Neru bit her lip and gave Miku a bitter smile.

"It's not like I have a choice, right, Miku?" Neru stood up and lead Miku to her car.

"Mikuo… please still be there…"

* * *

><p>"Miku, wait!" Neru shouted to her. As soon as they stopped at the airport, Miku had dashed away from Neru, running everywhere to find him.<p>

"Mikuo…" she said and let a lone tear fall from her eyes. "Where are you?"

"Miku, he's at gate 8-B!" she turned around to see Rin and Len, Rin waving at her, and Len smiling faintly at her too.

"Rin…? Len…?" Rin ran over to her, Len following behind her.

"Mikuo… he's at gate 8-B…" Rin said gently.

"How did you…"

"He was crying, Miku…" she looked at Len. "He didn't want to leave, but he thought you'd be happy with him leaving," tears started to form in her eyes.

"That idiot…" she mumbled.

"You can still make it, Miku…" Rin smiled at me encouragingly and nodded. "Good luck," she whispered. Miku nodded and thanked them, running towards gate 8-B.

She got to gate 8-B, and looked over the people in one glance, trying to find the teal haired boy.

"Mikuo… where are you…?" she whispered as she ran around looking for Mikuo. And suddenly, she stopped her tracks. She found him… Mikuo…

But… he was hugging a girl with pink hair. Who is that girl?

Miku bit her lip and walked calmly towards him. And stopped again when he kissed the girl's cheek. Tears formed in her eyes but she blinks it away. She wanted to smile when she sees Mikuo.

"Mikuo," she said, as happily as she could while walking towards him. The girl also looked at her and raised an eyebrow. Mikuo widen his eyes and bit his lips.

"M-Miku…" he said. He looked back at the girl with pink hair and smiled gently, making Miku's heart fall. Does he really not love her anymore?

"Sai, please make sure your brother and sister stay healthy…" he said and let go of her. The girl, Sai, smiled brightly and nodded.

"I'm sure Luki and Luka'll be happy to here that!" her happy smile turned to a sad one. "But… I'm sure they'll be sad to hear about you leaving…"

"… I'm sorry…" he murmured. Sai smiled and shook her head, and turned to Miku with a sad smile.

"I'll leave you and her now…" and she left just like that.

"… Mikuo… why are you leaving?" Miku asked, after a brief moment of silence.

"… I thought you already read the letter…" a thought suddenly passed Miku's mind.

"Letter? What letter?" Miku said. Mikuo widen his eyes and looked to the ground.

"… It's nothing…" Mikuo muttered. Miku bit her lip and took a few steps towards him.

"By letter… do you mean that piece of paper that says a lot of lies in it?" she asked and stopped a few inches away from him. Mikuo widen his eyes.

"If that's it, then yes, I read it. You were lying right? You wouldn't leave me right?" she asked. Mikuo lifted his head and stared into Miku's teal orbs.

Her eyes held sadness, sorrow, pain, anger, disappointment, loneliness and most importantly… love.

"… I wasn't lying, Miku… I'll leave…" he murmured, averting his gave from her.

"Why? Why do you want to leave the person you love?" Miku asked, staring at the marbled floor of the airport.

"If it'd make her happy, I would gladly do so…" Mikuo said to her and closed his eyes.

"But… it isn't making her happy… it's the opposite, actually," Miku lifted her head to show the tears streaming down her cheeks. Mikuo lifted his hand and caressed Miku's cheek.

"… Tell me, Mikuo… how does it feel being left behind by the one you love?" she asked. Mikuo stopped moving for a second before smiling bitterly.

"It feels as if your chest is carrying a thousand pounds of weight, as if you can't live anymore, not even able to survive… it feels like your heart would stop beating if you don't see your loved one soon…" he said, the bitter smile still on his lips.

"And what do you think I feel now?" she asked angrily.

"… You feel lonely, anger, rage… and regret… that's what you feel, right?" he asked.

"No… I feel like I'm dying… I feel like I'm going to die here and now if you say you'll leave… So, please… don't leave me…" Mikuo pursed his lips and smiled bitterly.

"I'm sorry…"

"No… you can't leave! D-Don't you love me anymore?" Miku said, almost yelling and hugged Mikuo, burying her face into Mikuo's shirt.

"I still love you, Miku… but you don't love me. You love Len," Mikuo said and pushed her away slowly.

"The plane to America at 1:30 is at gate 8-B. Boarders to America at 1:30 please go to gate 8-B, thank you," the voice of a girl rang throughout the airport.

"I have to go now Miku," Mikuo said and left, leaving the sobbing Miku there.

"Why…?" she sobbed. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around.

There, stood Rin, Len, and Sai, staring at her sympathetically. Rin smiled at her and hugged her, letting Miku sob on her shoulder.

"Shhh… it's okay, Miku… I'm sure he'll come back…" Rin whispered to her. Miku shook her head and continued to sob into Rin's shoulder.

* * *

><p><em>4 Years Later…<em>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Miku!" Miku looked up from her English notes, her red rimmed glasses sliding off the bridge of her nose.<p>

"Hey, Rin," Miku said and smiled a little.

4 years after Mikuo left, Rin, Len, Sai and Miku began to grow closer. Although Sai had graduated school 2 years ago, they still kept in contact. Rin, Len, and Miku were to join Sai next year, since it's their last year in high school.

"Just finished Music!" Rin said and sat across of Miku. Rin looked at Miku's note and Miku pulled it away.

"You should have paid attention in class last week," she said.

"Awww, but Miku! You know how English is _so_ hard and boooring!" Rin whined. Miku smiled faintly and giggled.

"Okay, okay!" Miku said and gave Rin her notes.

"Thank you, Miku~ I love chu~" Rin said and proceeded to read Miku's notes. Miku smiled and looked out of the window.

'_It's been four years, huh…_' she thought.

"Hey Rinny, Miku-ku," Len said and sat next to Rin, slinging a hand over her shoulder. Len gave nicknames to Miku, Rin and Sai. Sai as 'Sai-Sai', Rin as 'Rinny' and Miku as 'Miku-ku'. Miku found it weird now that she fell in love with him once.

"By the way, Miku… I have something for you," Len said and passed Miku an envelop. Miku looked at it for a few seconds before taking it.

"Who is it from?" she asked, eyes not moving from the envelop which only said 'To Miku'.

"You'll see, and I'm sure you'd be pleased with it," Len said and leaned his head on Rin's head.

"Can't you guys _not _show this much affection towards each other in school?" Miku asked and rolled her eyes at the couple.

"No, I can't help it," Len said and kissed Rin's cheek. Rin simply smiled. Miku rolled her eyes again.

"Alright, class to your seats and Len Kagami, please don't show affection to your girlfriend now that class is starting," the English teacher, Megurine Luka-sensei said to Len.

"Yeah, sure sensei," Len said and kissed Rin's cheek again before going to his seat. Rin giggled and sent an apologetic glace to Luka-sensei.

* * *

><p>Miku was at the park. The park that she and Mikuo used to play at. She smiled sadly and took a seat on one of the swings. She suddenly remembered about the letter she got and took it out. She carefully took the letter out and read it's contents.<p>

* * *

><p>Dear Miku,<p>

I hope you still remember me. Because I still remember you. And I miss you a lot.

Remember, when I said I would leave you? It was true, but I never said I wouldn't come back.

You cried the whole day, that day, I heard. I'm sorry for making you cry. I thought it'd make you happy. But looks like I just made you sadder.

I'm sorry.

I promise, you'll be happy now. Cross my heart and hope to die, I'll swallow a thousand needles if I lie.

You remember when we always said that to make promises when we were little? It was a routine back then, wasn't it? Hah, it makes me feel nostalgic.

But I'm still sorry for making you sad. I just wish for you to be happy. And looks like I failed that task. How are you and Len? Did you manage to beat Rin yet?

I'll be happy if you did, but I'd feel lonely.

Either way, I'll be happy if you'd forgive me for leaving you and making you cry.

And… I still love you…

I'll be meeting you soon, I promise. Cross my heart and hope to die, I'll swallow a thousand needles if I lie.

Your best friend,

Mikuo Hatsune

* * *

><p>Tears started to form in her eyes.<p>

'_He's… He's back…?_' she thought. She felt arms slid around her shoulder.

"I'm back… Miku,"

Miku turned around and saw _his _teal orbs staring into her with a smile. Tears she kept in her eyes started to roll down her cheeks.

"Why are you crying? I thought you wanted me back here?" he asked, a playful smile on his lips.

"I-I do… you idiot, Mikuo…" she said burying her face into his shirt. Mikuo laughed and hugged her. "I really, really missed you…" she mumbled.

"I missed you too, Miku," he said.

"Especially when all those girls started to flirt with me," he added. Miku pushed him away and glared at him.

"And did you flirt with them back?" she asked, narrowing her eyes while glaring at him.

"Of course I didn't… I have you and that's all I need!" Mikuo grinned and hugged her again. This time Miku hugged him back.

"Rin, move! Your bow is in the way!" they heard someone whisper in the bushes. Suddenly, the bushes rustled and Sai fell out of the bush.

"Sai?" Mikuo and Miku asked at the same time, still embracing each other.

"Hehehe… Hey… guys…" Sai mumbled with a flustered face. The two teal heads stared at her, dumbfounded.

"Gosh, Sai-Sai… why can't you sit quietly for once?" Len said and stood up from the bush he was hiding in with Rin and Sai. Rin stood up after him and smiled sheepishly.

"Hey Miku, Mikuo… It's nice to see you again, Mikuo…" she said awkwardly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Miku asked.

"Uh…" the muttered together. Miku narrowed her eyes at them and pushed her glasses back up.

"Well?" she asked again.

"Well… we just wanted to see what you'd react to his return so…" Rin said awkwardly.

"You followed me here?" Miku asked.

"Kinda…" Sai said. "We'll leave if you want to…" she added.

"Yes, please," she said. The trio hurriedly scurried away, for they did not want to face the fury of Miku.

"They're so childish… even Sai…" Miku sighed.

"But you could handle them," Mikuo said and chuckled.

"Mikuo…" Miku smiled at him and hugged him tighter.

"I love you so much, Mikuo… Please don't leave me again?" she said.

"I love you too, Miku… If it'll make you happy… I'd never leave your side again."

Smiling, Miku closed her eyes and rested her head on Mikuo's chest.

* * *

><p><em>Soul mates would always be united, how far they are is not a question. The only question is, will they make each other happy?<em>

_For these two, they will be happy with each other, as long as they are together._

* * *

><p><strong>And that's all!<strong>

**For those who have twitter, you can follow me there. For those who have Skype can chat with me there. Both usernames are in my profile!**

**Anyway, if you like it **_**please**_**, I'm begging you… **_**Please review**_**! And please read my other stories too! I'd appreciate it so so much!**

**Yours Truly and Sincerely,**

**Sayumi**


End file.
